A Tale of Shina Ghost
by sorarion
Summary: Kuroko tell them a story about Shina Ghost. But, something weird is happening. will they survive? Warning, my english is not good enough, don't read this when you're alone/when it's night. maybe Shina will stands behind you. just kidding- please read:3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Kuroko no Basuke. i just own this weird story.**

**My english is not good enough. But please enjoy this fic~**

_Have you ever heard a story of a ghost that kills those people who ever seen it? Well, that ghost's name was Shina. She died 10 years ago. She's a shy girl, and she's afraid of people. She murdered by a man which is her own father. Then, she became a ghost and kill those people who has ever seen her includes her father._

"That's all." The teal haired guy said.

Those Generation of Miracle guys are telling some ghost story in the library. It's 11pm already.

"Nah, Kuroko-cchi is as scary as ever ssu!"

"Kise-kun, this is a real story."

"Oi, Tetsu! There's nothing such a ghost in this world." Aomine tries to hide the fact that he's frightened with Kuroko's story.

"Well done, Tetsuya. You made that Ahomine scared." The red haired male said and of course the blue haired guy pissed off.

"Tch, i'm not scared you idiots!" He scoffed.

"Well, it's late at night right now. Let's go home." The red haired guy looked at his watch and walked slowly to the door. Then he stopped. He heard someone's calling his name several times.

"You guys called me, don't you?" He asked.

None of them can make a sound when he said that. Then he realized that there's no one called him.

"Aka-chin, don't make fun of us!" The purple haired giant said that as he thought that Akashi is making fun of them just now.

"... Umm.. Maybe we should head home before midnight, i feel something bad is coming to us."

Then, those six rainbow colored idiots walking from the library to their home with such a straight face. Well, each of them was scared by Kuroko's story and they have a bad feeling of it.

Kuroko walked slowly, he parted from his friends already. Suddenly, he heard a crying voice in front of him. He saw a little girl was sitting on the pavement and cried softly.

"Ano.. Excuse me. Can i help you?" He asked.

The little girl is still crying, then she said something..

"Otoo-san.. Otoo-san.." She sobbed.

Kuroko went near her and tries to calm her down but suddenly.. That little girl smirked at him and she gave Kuroko such a scary sinister laugh. Kuroko jumped, he's surprised. Then Kuroko ran into his house and locked himself in his room.

Meanwhile, Kise and Aomine walked together. Both of them looked so pale and none of them make a voice. But then..

"Hey, Aomine-cchi. Don't you think something weird is going to happen?" Kise asked.

"Nah, are you stupid? Just because you heard Tetsu's story then you think that kind of ghost will come? You're too scared, Kise! Ha!" He laughed at his blonde friend who looked so serious.

Kise stared at the night sky. He spaced out for a minute. Then, he realized something's watching them just now.

"i feel awkward, really. i think someone is watching us.." Kise looked around since the wind blows and those tree branches were making some cracking sounds.

"Kise, you're totally got paranoid by Tetsu's story, don't you?" Aomine stared at his blonde haired friend.

"No, it's real. Look!" Kise's hand is pointing near a garbage can and they saw nobody.

"Kise, you're really needs to rest." Aomine said.

"But i'm not lying! Uh, umm.. There was a ghost over there.."

"Nah, you're crazy dude. i'm going to head home right now." Aomine walked away from Kise who was really scared.

Aomine walk faster, it's midnight already. He entered his apartment and he went closer to the elevator. The elevator's door opened. He entered it and he pushed the number 17. But then, a girl with a white long curly hair walked in to stop Aomine. Then she went inside it too.

"So you're in that 17th floor?" She asked, her hair was covering her face so Aomine couldn't see her face.

"Ah, yeah." He said nervously.

It's so quiet, nobody makes a sound. Then, Aomine asked her

"Hey, can i know your name?"

"Do you really wanna know my name?" She giggled.

Aomine was scared a bit. But then, the girl turned to see his face. She cut her hair with a knife and she smirked.

"My name is Shina, and i'm here to kill you because you can see me."

Aomine was surprised. He tries to hit all those button to make the elevator opened its door. But the elevator was keep moving. Aomine screamed loudly, but nobody heard his voice.

"Hey, Aomine Daiki. Let's have fun a little. Don't get too nervous, k?" That girl pulled out another knive from her pocket. And then..

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Aomine died inside the elevator. That girl was gone. An old woman came and screamed when she saw Aomine died with his eyes came out and his chest was full of blood.

The next day...

"Wh.. What?! Did you say Aomine-cchi died inside the elevator?!" Kise cried.

Everyone was shocked by it, but the most shocked is Kise and Kuroko.

"Dai-chan.. But why? Who did this? He's a good person, you know.." Momoi sobbed.

"Somehow, something happened to me. Actually.. Last night, i saw a little girl was crying and calling his otoo-san. But then when i came closer, she laughed evilly and of course i'm scared and i ran home immediately." Kuroko said.

Everyone stared at Kuroko with such a scary faces.

"i think i remembered something." The red haired guy said.

"What is it Aka-chin?" The giant replied curiously and of course he's eating a bunch of thousand foods.

"Do you remember your story yesterday? i'm thinking about it, and i found that's weird. If she kills everyone who can see her.. Then, why did you know that story?" He asked.

"Umm, i don't know.. i heard this from a girl that died last month. She died after telling that story." Kuroko replied.

"Something is just not right.." Akashi said. But then, Akashi stared at his blonde haired friend who seemed so frightened.

"What are you thinking, Ryouta?" He asked curiously.

"if.. That girl will kill everyone who can see her.. Then.. Her next prey will be me.. Or Kuroko-cchi... Ssu.." He's shaking just now. Momoi patted him.

"It's ok, Ki-chan. You won't get hurt." She said. But still, Kise cried loudly.

_Will they survive?_

_**To be continued**_

**Okay, this is my first fic in english**

**(****｀・****ω****・****)****つ **

**i'm bad at english grammars actually :v but anyway, mind to RnR?**

**Thanks for reading~ (/ °****)/ **


	2. Chapter 2: Shina's House

**My english grammar is so BAD. But hope you enjoy this. Review please. It would be great if you review/fav/follow this fic :3 **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Kuroko no Basuke :v it's Fujoshi's (Fujimaki Tadatoshi). i just own this plot.**

**Well, here you go~**

_Maji Restaurant, 2 Sept, 10.00 am_

After they heard about that accident, they all were in such a bad mood and they tries to make the situation clear. But none of them can break that glass of pain and sadness.

"Tetsuya, it seems you have made a big mistake of telling us that story." The red haired guy said.

"i'm sorry but i didn't mean to bring this mess.." The teal haired guy said with sipping his vanilla milkshake.

"Ki-chan, i think it's better if you're not alone. It's a bit dangerous." The pink haired girl smiled.

"i think Mine-chin wasn't scared last night, but somehow i feel weird after Kuro-chin told us about that story. Somehow each of us will die soon." It's a rare time Murasakibara joined in the conversation.

Kise cried louder.

"i don't wanna die! i'm not finished yet!" He sobbed.

"How about stop crying and think about how to solve this out?" The red haired guy played with his scissor.

"But.. How? Aka-chan, i know you're smart but... Nobody has ever killed a ghost. And by the way i don't know that story you guys talking about." Momoi said.

"Momoi-san, i think it's better if you don't know. There will be more victims if you hear it." The teal haired guy stands and ordered another vanilla milkshake.

"Tetsu-kun, why..?"

"It's for your own good, Satsuki. And i guess i have an idea." Akashi said.

And whenever he said that he have an idea, it means something painful will approach them.

"We'll investigate this." He said.

And of course, everyone was shocked with his plan (except Momoi).

"It's too hard, Akashi-cchi! We'll not going to make it on time -ssu!

"Nope, we'll get it fast and i'm serious about this."

Speechless.

Then, Akashi tell them about his plan, also he command them to do it right now.

"Let's look for Shina-san's family, then."

"You're joking, Kuroko nanodayo."

"Mido-chin scared, Mido-chin scared~"

"What the— i'm not scared, you idiot!"

Then the fight begins.

"Can you two stop it? We're about to safe our life. Satsuki, go home." Akashi is a bit angry while saying this.

"But—"

"Do it." Simple, but full of meaning. Momoi goes out from that restaurant. But still, she's curious with that story.

Everyone start investigating, all of them. Even Murasakibara joined them. Akashi opened his laptop, he browse in the internet.

"Ah, look at this."

Everyone went closer to Akashi. They saw an article about that "Shina" ghost and her life before.

_'Shina died on the age of 13. Somehow that rumor spreaded so fast. She turned into a ghost and kill people who can see her. Shina died because of her own father. He killed Shina because of a marriage. But still, we don't know if this rumor is true or just a lie.'_

"Wow, short article ssu."

"it's confusing nanodayo."

"Ah, is that an address, Aka-chin?"

"i guess so.. Well, maybe it's Shina's address. Let's go there."

"EEHHH?! WHAT?!"

"Stop yelling, yellow head. You're so annoying nanodayo."

"Alright, we'll go to this place tomorrow at 12. If one of you don't come, you'll die before Shina killed you."

They're scared by their leader's word. Then, they went home.

_In front of Shina's house 3 Sept, 12.00 pm_

Midorima stands near the entrance door. He's a bit scared, he hugged an umbrella with pink polka dots and barbie on it. Well, since he was a freak of oha asa, he'll do anything for it.

"Nice umbrella, Mido-chin~"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAA!"

"Kise-kun, stop laughing please."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHH~~"

*SNIP!*

Suddenly, Kise stopped laughing. A scissor throwed near his face. Kise sulked.

"Aka-chin, hello~"

"i guess everyone is here. What are you guys waiting for? Get in." Akashi threw them into the house's entrance. Nobody knows where he get that super power to throw them.

"Akashi-cchi hidoi ssu! Eh? Why are you all speechl..ess..."

"Ah, it's a huge traditional house. They must be very wealthy." Kuroko said.

"This is bad. i can feel those scary aura here nanodayo."

"Just say you're scared, Midorima-kun."

"i'm not scared nodayo!"

"Ah, as tsundere as always, Shintaro. Come in, slowpokes."

They entered the house. Their footsteps are echoing in there.

Kuroko grabbed Akashi's shirt. Murasakibara eat his maiubou quicker. Akashi light up that place with a flashlight. Midorima hugs his umbrella tighter. Kise (for the first time) looked so silent.

"Aomine-cchi.." He whispered.

"Gomenasai, Kise-kun. If only i'm not telling you this story.. Maybe the only victim would be me and you guys will live longer and happier." Kuroko bows.

"How could i.. Let someone precious die?"

"Hey! Watch out!" Midorima shouted suddenly. Midorima pushed Kuroko and Kise until they both fell on the floor. Then, they looked at the roof. It's cracked and some of it fell down.

"It doesn't mean i care about you two nanodayo." He walked away.

"Th.. That was so close -ssu." Kise whined.

"i told you, don't be stupid." Akashi said.

They walked farther. It seems there's no sign of ghosts in there, just an old house.

But suddenly...

_ZLASH _

"Eh? What's that?" Murasakibara said.

Kuroko gasped, suddenly he ran farther to that house. Everyone was confused by his act.

"Oi! Kuroko!" Midorima chases him, but he lost Kuroko already.

Meanwhile..

Kuroko stopped running. He doesn't know why did he run like that. But there's one thing he feel. Fear.

"Why did i run away..?" He whispered.

Midorima searches every place in that house. But the result of it? None. He's a bit (well, actually he's VERY SCARED).

"Kuroko, you're so annoying nanodayo. Urgh, where the heck are you.."

Meanwhile, Akashi, Murasakibara, and Kise walked outside. They're waiting out there.

"Akashi-cchi, why are you letting Kuroko-cchi get in there! It's too dangerous you know.." Kise cried.

"It's not like he'll die. We should wait here anyway. But the one i'm afraid, Shintaro will be the next victim."

"But why did you..."

"We can't change fate, idiot."

Kise stopped talking. He's so frightened. He feel something just not right.

"Ah, where am i.." Kuroko walked into a room, it's so dark in there.

He saw nothing but pitch black. He tried to light that place up with his phone, but his phone broken.

"Gosh.. This place is so scary.."

_"Hey, little man. What are you doing here?"_

_**To be continued**_

**Wait for the next chapter, k?:3**


End file.
